NegroBlanco
by kofymate
Summary: ¡Primer capítulo! Fic que sucede después del final del manga, ¿Podrá darse el IchiRuki en esta historia? Todavía está por verse, por lo mientras veamos un poco de lo que pasa despues que Kazui absorbe los poderes de Yhwach y de la historia de la familia Abarai (A la cual no pertenece Rukia *Spoiler*)


**Negro/Blanco**

 **Y aquí regreso a los fics debido al final tan asqueroso de Bleach, si esperan que esto sea IR pues… todavía está por decidirse, ya verán a lo que me refiero con estas palabras.**

 **Recuerden que letras en** _Cursiva_ **son pensamientos. Sin más que decir espero que disfruten de este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- Final/Comienzo**

-Ichika, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Pregunto Rukia llegando a la habitación del hijo de Ichigo al percibir el reiatsu de su hija que venía de ahí, pero se percató de un reiatsu familiar por lo que se liberó su alma del gigai y tomo su zampakuto -¡Ichika!

-Mira mama, él es un shinigami! –dijo Ichika señalando a Kazui cuando vio que su madre entro

 _-No puede ser ese es el reiatsu de Yhwach, ¿Qué debería de hacer?_

La cabeza de la pelinegra se encontraban en duda debido a estos acontecimientos, podría llamar a su hermano y explicarle la situación o ir a la sociedad de almas, pero no podía dejar al hijo de Ichigo asi, y debido a la situación el pequeño comenzó a llorar

-¿Qué sucede hijo? –pregunto Orihime entrando a consolar a su pequeño sin percatarse de la situación que la rodeaba

-¿Qué demonios haces Rukia? – le recrimino el peli naranja a la shinigami al verla sosteniendo su zampakuto

-Tenemos que hablar fuera -la pelinegra enfundo su espada y salió del cuarto en dirección a la salida de la casa.

-Intenta calmar a nuestro hijo por lo mientras – encargo Ichigo a su esposa para asi salir en la misma dirección que Rukia.

Tanto Tatsuki como Keigo se percataron de que Rukia salía de la casa con su atuendo de shinigami, para luego ser seguida por el peli naranja

-¿A Kuchiki-san se le ve muy bien el atuendo de capitán no lo crees Keigo?

-Rukia-chan es hermosa de cualquier manera –contesto con una sonrisa en su cara el chico

-¿Por qué entraste con Zampakuto en mano al cuarto de mi hijo? –pregunto el peli naranja una vez que los dos se encontraban fuera de la casa

-Te debiste de dar cuenta de ese reiatsu y esa zampakuto, ambos son de Yhwach – le contesto la shinigami quien todavía dudaba de lo que tenía que hacer

-Era de esperarse que mi hijo fuera igual un shinigami, simplemente estas un poco alterada

-Mi deber como capitana es informare al capitán comandante de esta situación

-¿Por cierto cuando fue que te convertiste en capitana? Me sorprende que dejen a cualquier enana ser capitán –dijo en burla el peli naranja para calmar un poco la tensión.

-Puedo notar que no te importo ir a la ceremonia, lo siento pero Renji, Ichika y yo tenemos que regresar a la Sociedad de Almas

Ichigo esperaba comenzar una de sus típicas peleas, pero Rukia paso al lado de el sin siquiera mirarlo y se dirigió a donde se encontraban los pelirrojos

- _Ella tenía la mirada triste, pero si nunca me dijo de la ceremo… mierda_ –Ichigo se llevó una mano a su gran frente* cuando se dio cuenta que lo había olvidado por llevar a Orihime al centro de diversiones que acababa de abrir cerca de Karakura debido a que ella y Kazui habían hecho una rabieta, así que tenía que explicarle todo lo ocurrido a la pelinegra -¡Rukia espera!

-Ella ya se fue con su familia Kurosaki-kun – explico Orihime mientras bajaba con su hijo en brazos, el pequeño ya había dejado de llorar y estaba abrazado a su madre

Ichigo tomo a Kazui en sus brazos y la familia Kurosaki se fue a seguir viendo la tele con sus amigos.

 **-Sociedad de Almas—**

-¿Rukia que haces aquí? –Pregunto Byakuya al ver a su hermana regresar cerca del mismo lugar donde el remanente de Ywach se encontraba hace momentos –Hemos sido llamados a una reunión de capitanes, vayamos rápido

-Si onii-sama –Rukia se dirigio a donde estaban Renji e Ichika y les comento acerca de la reunión para después irse

-Vamos con Natsuki, debe de estar preocupada por nosotros –le dijo Renji a Ichika tomándola en sus brazos para usar el shunpo y así ir con su pareja

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Habían pasado 3 años desde la derrota de Yhwach cuando el pelirrojo se encontraba paseando por el Rukongai, el tiempo había sido muy tranquilo y la Sociedad de Almas estaba cerca de ser reconstruida

-Mira cariño, esa niña se parece mucho a la hermana del capitán Kuchiki

Esas palabras habían sacado del trance en el que se encontraba el shinigami, asi que volteo a ver a lo que se refería su novia Natsuki y quedo encantado, la pequeña tenía los ojos violetas de Rukia pero el pelo rojo, la niña se encontraba peleando con otros por un poco de alimento y al parecer tendría grandes dotes con la espada ya que movía la vara que tenía en la mano de manera muy concisa.

-Vamos niños, si quieren un poco de comida yo les invito –le dijo Renji a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, recibiendo de algunos una mirada con sospecha y de otros grandes ojos que lo veían con agradecimiento, siendo la niña parecida a Rukia de los primeros. Juntos fueron a un puesto de comida que se encontraba cerca y todos comían con hambre voraz, así que Natsuki se acercó a la niña y comenzó a platicar con ella.

Renji las observo con detenimiento mientras ambas reían, Natsuki con su largo cabello castaño claro y ojos negros, y la niña con piel clara y cabello pelirrojo despeinado, se dio cuenta que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener una familia como esa, sabía con certeza que eso es lo que quería en su vida.

Después de la comida se despidieron de los niños y les prometieron volver cada semana para invitarles de comer, por lo que la pareja regreso a la Sociedad de Almas, Natsuki se fue a su cuartel de la división 4 y Renji a la mansión de los Kuchiki.

Al llegar tuvo que esperar que la práctica con la espada de Rukia y Byakuya terminara, ya tenía tiempo que el capitán del sexto escuadrón entrenara a su hermana adoptiva para el puesto de capitán que algún día le seria dado.

-Capitán tengo que preguntarle algo –se acercó Renji al ver que había concluido el entrenamiento con Rukia muerta de cansancio.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Abarai?

-Vera, me preguntaba que era necesario para adoptar como familia a alguien del Rukongai, ya que usted adopto a Rukia creí que lo sabría

-No hay requerimientos o algo parecido Abarai, tiene más que ver con la influencia de la familia, yo siendo la cabeza del clan Kuchiki no tuve ningún problema

-¿Y usted cree que yo…?

-Eso es imposible, a no ser que te vuelvas parte de algún clan será imposible para ti

Renji se quedó pasmado por un momento, el capitán tenía razón ya que sin contactos en la Sociedad de Almas la familia que quería nunca podría ser verdad.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso de repente Renji? –se unió la shinigami pelinegra a la conversación

-Natsuki y yo fuimos al Rukongai hace unas horas, y encontramos a una niña que nos gustaría adoptar como hija

-¿No hay nada que puedas hacer onii-sama?

-A no ser que se case con algún miembro de una familia noble será imposible para él

-¡Hay que casarnos de mentira Renji! Así Natsuki y tú podrán adoptar a esa pequeña

Ambos miembros de la sexta división se quedaron viendo a Rukia como si hubiera perdido la cabeza

-Es cierto que de esa forma los dejarían adoptar a esa niña, pero nadie más que ustedes debe de saber de ello Rukia

-Claro Onii-sama todos nuestros conocidos creerán que Renji y yo estamos casados

- _Vamos Rukia se puede ver claramente a través de ti, haces esto para que Orihime sea feliz_ –pensó Renji al escuchar a Rukia hablar, tenía casi un año de que los peli naranjas les habían dado la noticia, Rukia no había logrado ir en esos 2 años al mundo humano debido a que al ser al teniente de la división trece tenía que hacerse cargo de todo lo que se encomendó para arreglar el Seireitei, y en ese tiempo la relación de sus amigos había logrado avanzar –En serio gracias Rukia.

Los meses pasaron en lo que se arreglaba todo para la unión falsa, Natsuki había agradecido a Rukia cada vez que se encontraba con ella, incluso la dejaría elegir el nombre de la niña una vez fuera adoptada, y todos juntos habían ido con la niña para comer cada semana por lo que Rukia se había encariñado mucho con ella. Incluso la habían llevado una vez a la mansión de los Kuchiki para cenar.

-¿Y cuál será mi nombre mama? –pregunto la niña a Rukia, la habían acostumbrado a decirle así para que no se enteraran de que solo era algo falso

-Lo estuve pensando mucho, y decidí que será Ichika, por Ichigo y Kaien que son muy importantes para mí –un leve rastro de tristeza pasó por el rostro de la pelinegra pero le dio una sonrisa a la niña –Ichika Kuchiki

-Más bien seria Ichika Abarai, ella no puede llevar el apellido Kuchiki ya que no es descendiente directa de un Kuchiki, como sabes solo las familias nobles pueden tener hijos –corrigió Byakuya

-¿Y por qué yo llevo el apellido Kuchiki?

-Ese fue un caso especial debido a mi posición en la familia

-¿Y puedo venir a jugar aquí tío Byakuya? –pregunto con emoción Ichika al observar el gran tamaño de la mansión.

-Por supuesto, incluso puedes tener la habitación que era de Rukia –le contesto sonriendo ya que era asombrosamente similar a la teniente

-Muchas gracias tío Byakuya

Al terminar la cena Rukia, Renji y Natsuki fueron a dejar a dejar a Ichika al Rukongai en el cuarto que le habían pagado, al regresar a la mansión Rukia comenzó a pensar en lo feliz que había hecho a Renji, Natsuki e Ichika, y claro con el embarazo de Inoue todos terminarían felices.

- _Menos yo…_

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

 **Así concluye el flashback y este primer capítulo de este mi nuevo fic Negro/Blanco el cual como pueden notar sucede después del final del manga.**

 **En este capítulo explico el por qué Ichika lleva el apellido Abarai cuando debería de ser Kuchiki por ser parte de la familia noble, además de que las almas no pueden tener hijos a menos que alguno de los padres pertenezcan a una familia noble, recuerden esto porque podría tomar importancia después.**

 **Todavía no decido si volver esto IchiRuki o no,**

 ***Lo siento pero en la parte de la "gran frente de Ichigo" era necesario, ¿ya vieron esa frentesota? jaja**


End file.
